Ceniza
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 11... Naruto es un científico dolido por la muerte de su esposa, ¿qué está dispuesto a hacer por amor?


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 11 || Ceniza**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto en su tiempo, fue un científico famoso, uno que cayó preso de la desesperación y el dolor que significaba perder a su amada esposa en un desafortunado incendio, acusado de estar demente por ir en busca de cualquier tipo de ciencia, magia o milagro que a su amada le diera resurrección.

En una habitación solitaria pasaba sus días, rodeado de libros de todo tipo, vestido con una bata blanca desgastada, con la barba en crecimiento por llevar días sin cortarla, los ojos rodeados por ojeras, los labios resecos y el cuerpo tembloroso por la agresiva ingesta de cafeína.

Ha intentado todo cuanto le es posible para traerla de vuelta, pero nada ha funcionado, ni siquiera la alquimia. Los pueblerinos le miran y hablan de él, es solo un tipo loco que vive bajo las ruinas de lo que un día, fue su majestuosa mansión, los niños gritan apenas le ven e incluso le han creado una canción, otros más le han rodeado con todo tipos de mitos, e incluso lo ven como la máxima representación del terror.

No tiene tiempo para gritarles o siquiera maldecirles, necesita volver a su esposa a la vida lo antes posible, antes de que la cadena de su alma se rompa y ella no pueda volver al mundo vivo, tendría entonces que esperar hasta que ella renazca en otra vida, con otro nombre y otra cara.

Los sacerdotes le han visitado más de una vez, alegando que debe dejarle partir, hablando de un camino de un Dios que no tiene deseos de seguir, pues está en negación, no era el tiempo de Hinata para morir, Naruto la ama y es un científico, se niega a que, como dicen el resto, esto fuese obra del destino, era por ello que lo cambiaría, se haría el autor de su propio libro.

Le han dicho hasta el punto en que lo tienen arto, que su deseo es un sucio pecado, pero no ve nada de malo en regresarle la vida a su ser más querido, si es un pecado o no, piensa averiguarlo, porque sin importar cuanto tiempo le tome, si es visto como un avance científico, magia enfermiza o el milagro de Dios, piensa traerla de nuevo a la vida.

Moviendo todo cuanto tiene a su alrededor, la maquinaría creada en el transcurso de los dos años tras su partida, los sellos de transmutación, las velas, los emblemas malvados y los sagrados, el polvo de hadas que de un mercado negro ha sacado, Naruto se prepara para a su amada darle vida otra vez, con la sonrisa retorcida y el latido feroz de su corazón.

En medio de todo, reposan los restos de su esposa, formando en el suelo vestido de terciopelo, una rosa hermosa.

Las luces brillan como si fuese la escena de frankenstein, pero en lugar de un rayo atroz, es una lluvia de estrellas lo que ilumina la habitación, las velas que forman enormes llamas que se alzan hasta donde los escombros tiemblan sobre la tierra, las cenizas de su amada danzan alrededor, formando el cuerpo bello de su Hinata sobre el viento en dirección al cielo.

Todo se vuelve violento, todo gira con fuerza y no importa cuán duro golpeen el cuerpo del loco científico, este no se aleja, no teme y no tiembla, tan solo esperanza es lo que sus azules y casi muertos ojos poseen, esperando por la llegada de su amada, con media sonrisa en su rostro al ver los dedos delgados que poco a poco se forman.

La luces se apagan por todo el lugar, el aire sopla de manera que asusta, las estrellas vivas se ocultan mientras que las que han bajado del cielo, perecen entre el torbellino que en el lugar se ejecuta, la luna misma teme de lo que en el mundo acontece, ocultándose entre pesadas nubes grises que comienzan a vaciarse sobre los campos fértiles.

Cuándo el aire comienza a descender y las luces se encienden otra vez, Naruto no encuentra nada donde ejecutó su plan, teme que en lo que sus ojos se cerraron producto del cansancio, algo de su plan de resurrección haya fallado, mas sonríe al ver de pie, junto al umbral de la deteriorada puerta, a su Hinata, su dulce princesa.

Corre hacía ella apenas logra ponerse en pie, siendo recibido por los brazos abiertos, abrazándose a la estrecha cintura de su amada, no sintiendo cuándo ella perfora con su mano desnuda el pecho, tomando entre sus manos el corazón del rubio, robándole la vida junto a un beso.

—No debiste volverme a la vida —le dice en un susurro rosando sus labios aun—, no debemos jugar los hombres a ser Dios

Naruto sonrió satisfecho al verse en los brazos de su ser más amado, poco le importaba que haya sido traicionado y acribillado por su suave mano, tan solo celebra el poder besarle de nuevo, mientras ella le sonríe amable llevándoselo de la mano muy lejos, dejando detrás de ellos, tan solo las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron.

—Ven, empecemos de nuevo Naruto, mi cariño~


End file.
